Ana Rodgers: The One You Least Expect Chapter 1
'This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. When you are done reading it, let me know your thoughts down below or on my talk page. The second chapter should be out in at least a week, max. Please let me know what you like, what you don't like, I am open to opinions so PLEASE comment. Thanks =)GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 06:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC)GreekFreak1333' 'Chapter 1' I hated painting. It was definately not on my top 10 list of favorite things to do. However, there I was painting a wall in what was going to be a homeless shelter. All the bright colors were giving me a headache. The walls were going to be yellow and neon pink. Apparently pink and yellow are happy colors, and help people who are feeling down feel better or something like that. Honestly, I wasn't really listening to what the lady had to say about the project. Nor did I care. I guess it beat sitting in my cell all day at a Juvenile Detention Center staring at nothing all day (trust me, you do not know what real boredom feels like). Now I was getting shipped off to prison in a couple of days since I had just turned 17 about a week ago, so now i'm old enough to actually go there, and I am not excited about it. I was actually hoping for another year in Juvy (I know that sounds a little weird but it is a lot better than prison). I always thought you transferred over when you were 18, but I guess it's different in different places. The most frustrating part was that I didn't even do anything wrong to get in here in the first place... "Alright." The lady that was going to be running the shelter stepped in the center of the room and clapped to get everyone's attention. "Everyone look at me-good. We are going to take a break and get something to eat. So if you'll just follow me, we just go through this hallway here..." Everyone set their stuff down and quickly followed after her. I was about to go when the most annoying man in the world stepped in my path. James Nelson smiled down on me and said, "Ana, we have to leave here in a little bit. Do you mind starting on that wall over there so when they are done eating, we can finsih it quicker and get out of here?" I could tell by his tone that it wasn't really a question, more of an order. "And when will I eat?" "You can eat when we get back." I would much rather eat here. It's almost like somebody asking you if you want a glazed donut, or a glass of sour milk. "I'm actually really hungry so-" He stopped me again and pointed towards the paint bucket at the opposite side of the room. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I stomped over to the bucket and picked up a roller that someone carelessly threw on the ground. I glanced back over at James. He chuckled as if my displeasure was pleasing to him. I rolled my eyes and slapped the roller onto the wall. James was a special detective of some sort, I don't know, I was too busy not caring to listen to him ramble on all the time about his important duties. Ever since I was taken in, I kept telling him I was innocent, but of course he did not believe some 12 year old girl at the time. See, he doesn't like liars (which i'm not, but of course he is to stupid to know any better). He hates all liars, therefore, he hates my guts. He likes to make my life miserable in every way possible. Since he is also part-time security guard at the Juvenile Center, we unfortunately see each other a lot. James went to go sit on a nearby stool. After a while, I was just about to move to another section of the wall when I heard screams from the kitchen. Kids came hurtling down the hallway screaming their heads off. James and other officers were rallying up the kids and charging down the hallway to see what the problem was. I dropped my roller and started running towards all the noise when I stopped dead in my tracks. A beast the size of a rhino came bursting into the room. Officers ducked behind tables and started shooting at its glittery, metallic skin, but the shots bounced harmlessly off the monster's fur. Bullets flew around the room, damaging all sorts of stuff. Windows were being smashed, light fixtures, and about anything and everything was getting pounded on. All that seemed like a minor problem at the moment, because the monster was staring straight at me. I just stood there frozen like an idiot making myself an easy target and studying the creature. The thing looked somewhat like a lion but a lot scarier. It bared its fangs at me which were about twice as long as my fingers. It roared, which shook the whole building and glared at me wondering why I was so dumb to just stand there. Then it pounced. I jumped out of the way just in time for it to barely miss me. It knocked into paint cans, splattering the walls and myself. I got up and faced the monster. This is not going to be like the last time....Not again.... Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the kids huddled in one corner with James in front them shooting at the monster. "Put your hands up!" he shouted. "Your under arrest!" Was he actually being serious? How can you arrest a metal lion the size of pick-up truck? I backed up until my back was to a window. What looked like the flash of an arrow out of nowhere struck the monster in the mouth. It roared in pain as it started to distenegrate until there was nothing left but dust. I looked around for the person that shot the arrow but I saw nothing. Nobody could possibly be just randomly carrying a bow and arrow around with them. All the kids from the corner started to run for the door in panic. James was trying to count all of them. He saw me standing at the opposite side of the room. I kept backing up to the now smashed window. Realization dawned on his face. He must have known what I was thinking and mouthed the words, Don't...you... dare. I was so tired of him at the moment. I was definately tired of getting blamed for something I didn't do, and I was sure James was going to find some way to blame this whole incident on me. Then I would have even more time to serve behind bars, and I can tell you right now that that was not going to happen. Now was my perfect chance to get away from all of it, and I was not going to blow it. I made my decision. I swung my leg out the window, cutting myself in the process, but not too badly. James started running towards me but I guess it was hard with a bunch of teenagers in the way, and paint all over the floor which made it easier to slip. I jumped out the window before he could reach me. After that I only had only one idea in mind. I had to get out of here before he, and the other officers could catch me. I ran as fast as I could away from the building, and closer to freedom. Chapter 2 Category:GreekFreak1333 Category:Ana Rodgers Category:Chapter Page